The Blue Dress
by notwritten
Summary: It is about a beautiful blue dress that Jarth gives to Sarah as a gift.


The Blue Dress

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, The Labyrinth, Sarah, or the song "The Blue Dress" by Depeche Mode

This tale takes place ten years after Sarah ran the Labyrinth.

The whole thing started when Sarah received a gift from Jareth. When she got it, she did not know who had sent it to her. What she had gotten was a beautiful blue dress. It was in a box sitting in front of her door of her apartment. Sarah found it their when she got home from work.

Sarah opened the box, and saw what it was. She could not believe what it was. It was a beautiful blue dress. The first thing that she did was to try it on her to see how it would fit her. The dress fitted her perfectly, it clung to her curves, and it made her feel like a queen. Also the dress fell to her ankles, and the sleeves were the puffy type. The neckline was an oval one.

A few minutes later Jareth shows up in her bedroom. He was dressed in a frilly blue shirt, several buttons were undone, showing his chest. He also had blue breeches, and knee high blue boots. Around his neck was a medallion with a white owl on it. He also had a blue cape, hanging on his shoulders. The color of his outfit was the same color of Sarah's new dress. Sarah recognized the color of his outfit was the same color of her dress that she was wearing now. She knew then that the dress was from him.

Jareth asked, "Sarah did you like the gift I gave you."

Sarah told him, " I like the gift, but not the person who gave it."

Jareth told her, "Yes Sarah there is a catch to it. The catch is that I still want you to be my queen. I also love you very much. I have loved you for the past ten years."

Sarah told him angrily, "I will not accept this dress from you."

Sarah grabs the clothes she was wearing earlier, and ran into the bathroom, to change her clothes. She carefully took off the dress, because she did want to damage it. Then she got back into her own clothes. Jareth was sitting on her bed when she came out of her bathroom. Sarah gave him the dress back to him.

Jareth then asked Sarah, "Didn't you like the dress."

Sarah told him, "I do like it, but I cannot accept it, because there was a catch to it."

Jareth decided he needed to tell her how he feels for her.

He then asked Sarah, "How do you feel about me."

Sarah tells him, "Jareth I do not know how I feel about you. When I was fifteen I did develop a crush on you. Now I am twenty five years old, I do not know how I do feel. I know that I do not hate you. During the past ten years I have had some dreams in which I am back in the Labyrinth as your queen. In these dreams too I was very much in love with you. So I am confused about how I feel about you Jareth."

Jareth then asked her to put on the blue dress on again. Which she did not do!

Then he starts to sing "Blue Dress."

__

"Put it on

And don't say a word

Put it on

The one that I prefer

Put it on

And stand before my eyes

Put it on

Please don't question why

Can you believe

Something so simple

Something so trivial

Makes me a happy man

Can't you understand

Say you believe

Just how easy

It is to please me

Because when you learn

You'll know what makes the world turn

Put it on

I can feel so much

Put it on

I don't need to touch

Put it on

Here before my eyes

Put it on

Because you realize

And you believe

Something so worthless

Serves a purpose

It makes me a happy man

Can't you understand

Say you believe

Just how easy

It is to please me

Because when you learn

You'll know what makes the world turn."

It was because of this song that convinced Sarah to put the dress on again. It also made her realize how she felt about him. Then she went into the bathroom to put on the dress on. When she came out of the bathroom, she then told Jareth, "I love you very much Jareth."

The two came together, and music started to play. They started to dance to the music that was playing. The music that was playing was coming from Sarah's music box. It was the same song that Jareth sang to her ten years earlier when she was in the ballroom.

After the music was finished, Jareth asked Sarah again, "Would become my queen and be with me forever."

"I will be your queen forever Jareth. Would I be able to visit my family sometimes?"

Jareth said, "Yes you would be able to see them occasionally my precious thing."

The two of them kissed each other, and they felt like they were floating on air. Sarah thought that she heard fireworks when they were kissing. After they finished kissing each other, Sarah got a few things together, to take with her.

Then Sarah gave Jareth her hand, and then Jareth and Sarah went to the underground, and somewhat happily ever after. They had a few bumps in the happily ever after. They were both different people, with different ideas that sometimes did not mesh together. They have a good and happy life anyway.


End file.
